Shiksa
by 11konstantine11
Summary: SPAM Songfic to say anything's Shiksa Girlfriend T for language and suggestive content


**SPAM to the song Shiksa (Girlfriend) -by Say Anything. Awesome band, awesome song. [Max Bemis is a babe!] anyway. READ ON!**

**DISCLAIMER: idon't own icarly. i also don't own the song shiksa, i think that belongs to Say Anything and the record label. I just wrote this fic for a cehallenge given by xxjourney.**

**I change the lyrics "green eyes" to blue eyes, 'cause sam has blue eyes. thats the only change though.**

_Girlfriend now  
I have a girlfriend now  
No way, no how  
I get a girlfriend now?_

Date, dating, dated; those were the only words to describe my relationships with women for the past, I don't know, decade. Girlfriend was a foreign term to me... until now. When I woke up next to her, and she opened her eyes and looked back at me, I just knew. She was mine, and mine alone; she was my girlfriend now.

_I remember it vividly, love  
I've been walking erect  
since the moment we met  
And I caught your eye  
To my surprise  
Your white thighs  
Hebraic neuroses ceased to be  
An angel's conversing with me  
The new attractive to me  
Is divine_

I'll never forget when Carly brought her home, she'd been gone four years, without so much as a short visit on the holidays (She always said she hated being in Seattle, it reminded her too much of her mother). College had transfromed her, and as she strut through my front door and greeted me it was the first time I met her, not as Sam my sister's friend, but as Sam, the prettiest chick in the world. No longer a small, thin, rowdy girl, but now a full grown goddess with a sexy glow and all kinds of dangerous curves. "Hey handsome, your looking better than ever!" Was her greeting when her eyes found mine and she flung her arms around me. Folding my arms around her, we clicked, perfectly in place. I watched her collapse on the couch and throw her feet up on the table, her shorts, shorter than ever. My eyes grazed her white thighs and even though she'd been going to college in Arizona, I laughed to myself that she had somehow managed to remain so un-tan.

_Even if your friends don't understand  
No matter what I'll always be your man  
Even if you go  
You know you'll leave me feeling grand_

I'm still not sure why we kept it a secret, but when Carly and Freddie found out they freaked. It's not like we were trying to hide it, we just never talked about it. They'd caught us kissing upstairs in the old studio. Best. Kiss. Ever. Something about the way she tastes, the way her supple lips moved, tantalized ever bit of my being and made me feel like someone stole my legs... and gave me wings.

_Yeah Yeah_

Damn, she's my own slice of heaven on earth.

_I'll need new contraceptives,  
Blue eyes  
I found god when you left him,  
Blue eyes  
Let's spend the night entwined  
Out on the boardwalk in sickly summertime_

I had mixed feelings about listening to her and Carly talk about all the relationships they had in college. I couldn't read the look that filled her mysterious blue eyes. Maybe it was hurt or humor, maybe when I walked by her and she flashed me an ecstatic smile it was nothing more than joy. I know I wasn't exactly supposed to hear any of it, but the kitchen and the living room left us about ten feet from each other. It was exciting to know that all those guys were most likely heart broken now, and every night, I was the man who held the only remedy to their ache, in my arms. Yet with every name dropped, I hated the idea that any of them had touched her while I suffered the single life in Seattle; Tony, Marcob, Robbie, Eduardo. I didn't like that last name, just the way she said it was like he's some kind of sex god. I felt like need to prove my self that night, show her a better time than Eduardo ever could, I nervously chopped at vegetables, nearly severing fingers because I was too busy thinking of all the deliciously dirty things I could do to her. That's when I got the idea to take her to the beach and make love to her in the humid confides of the dark summer night.

_Like the yin and the yang of the afikomen  
You're the omen  
That all has changed that was deranged  
Even if you suck me til I'm sore  
No matter what,  
I'd bleed to be your whore  
Even if the cancer grows til we explode,  
I'm yours_

Her love came into my life like a sunrise. I'd spent my life in search of a woman to complete me, but when I finally found her, she'd been under my nose the whole time. The pains of serial dating and waking up to a cold, empty spot next to me left my soul tattered and bruised. Having her love was like that sunrise because as it rose into view it was telling me I survived the night, and that a beautiful day was coming for me. But she didn't complete me, she _improved_ me. I'd been complete the entire time, one completed piece of Spencer, but now that I had her she made me a better person. She brought me to a whole new level, smarter, faster, stronger... kinder, happier, creative-er. She didn't make all the bad stuff disappear or go away, she made it good: messy habits turned into organized chaos, confusion and ignorance became abstract thinking and bliss. Now that I'd experienced life with Sam, I couldn't live without her. I'd take a bullet for her, even twelve, _hell_ I'd take a million; I'd take ninja stars, razor blade, kicks in the crotch, anything for her. Anything to keep her in my life. I don't care if people call me her bitch or whipped, I'd bleed to be her whore. She might as well brand my ass with her name, I'm all hers.

_Girlfriend now  
I have a girlfriend now  
No way, no how  
I get a girlfriend, now?_

_Well from here on forth,_  
_I'm yours._

Samantha Puckett is my girlfriend. She's fantastic and beautiful and more than any shmuck like me deserves, but she's _my _girlfriend. I'm addicted to her, and I'm in love with her, I just didn't know how to tell her that. I'd never had to tell a girl that before.

_And even if your whisper eats my ear,  
Your voice shall be the only song I long to hear  
And even if your fear the end,  
Our sacrament of salmon and Irish beer  
We'll still be here_

One night I could tell she was nervous about something. So I took her hand in mine, kissing her several times before a tear fell from the corner of her eye and she told me she was afraid. It took a few more kisses to get the rest of it out of her but she eventually caved. She'd had a nightmare that I left her because she told me she was in love with me and I didn't feel the same way. We were cuddling on my bed when she told me this and I couldn't help but laugh. I stopped abruptly when she punched me in my chest. "Sam, that's ridiculous. that could never happen because I do love you." It was the first time I'd said it to her out loud. She looked at me and in a rough whisper asked me if I meant it. I nodded silently, and she wrapped a leg over my hips and passonately pressed her lips into mine, "I love you too".

_Girlfriend now  
I have a girlfriend now  
No way, no how  
I get a girlfriend, now?_

_Girlfriend now_  
_(Boy, I need your love, so give it to me)_  
_I have a girlfriend now_  
_(Boy, I need your touch, so lay it on me)_  
_No way, no how_  
_(Boy, I need your love, I need your touch, I'm yours)_  
_Shes my girlfriend now._

That night we couldn't stop confessing our love to each other. But we did it without saying a word. every kiss told me how much she wanted me, every touch told me how much I needed her with me. In the heat of our love we melted togther wherever our bodies touch we instantly connected. We belonged to each other. And as she stole one last kiss under the tangled sheets of my bed I knew without a doubt she would always be my girlfriend now.

* * *

**Was that good enough for you guys? Review and be honest _REQUEST SONGS!_ i liked doing this... :)**


End file.
